1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of a float actuated valve to maintain a given gas or liquid level.
2. Description of Prior Art
Float valves have been used for many years to control the liquid level in tanks and vessels and other liquid containing devices. The float valve typically consists of a containment vessel, an inlet port, a discharge port, a float attached to a valve fitting via an actuator arm, and a valve seat. The valve is actuated when the liquid level rises, forces the float up and opens the valve through movement of the actuator arm. These valves work by using the hydrostatic force of the float. The valves are limited in their pressure range since the force needed to actuate the valve becomes more than that available from the float as the pressure increases. The force required using a conventional float valve configuration for high pressure service would result in an excessively large, heavy containment vessel along with a large float and actuator arm.